


Sex, Lies & DVD extras

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw things," Sam began quietly, "things that I can never unsee, man."</p><p>Castiel swallowed audibly and raised his eyes to meet Sam's horrified gaze. "My apologies,"</p><p> </p><p>Dean&Cas are subjected to some invasive questions after an incriminating dvd is discovered, Dean wants to murder Sam, and Castiel wants to take charge. Otherwise, it's just another poker night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies & DVD extras

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again. As per usual, all stories in this verse can be read on their own as stand alone fics, though I hope any newbies to this verse will check out the rest of the series. Comments & kudos appreciated and I hope you enjoy:)
> 
>  
> 
>  [](http://imgur.com/CNinCst)

It was nearly two am when Castiel Novak-Winchester stumbled into his apartment. He was bone tired and all he wanted to do was strip and crawl into bed with his husband. His husband, he noticed as he hung up his trench coat, who was passed out on the couch. Dean had one leg on the floor and one arm hanging down, cell phone cradled in a loose grip in his hand. The lights were on the lowest setting and the television was silent and currently asking if Dean was still watching _Friends_.

Castiel stared down at his husband with affection, knowing that if Dean could actually see him, he would tease Castiel for being a creeper. Cas couldn't help himself though, his husband was just so fun to look at. His honey colored hair in tousled spikes, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, the soft plush lips that could smile seductively and glistened wetly when wrapped around his- _Great,_ he thought to himself, _now I am tired AND_ _horny._

It had been an incredibly long week, topped off by an excruciatingly long night. It was Thursday and Dean had been gone Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday at automotive conference in Detroit. He'd flown back into town late Wednesday night, went right into work that morning, and had spent the  evening covering the bar for Garth, who was taking time off to spend with his wife and newborn.

Castiel had been busy as well. He was teaching two short summer courses, _Reading Modern Literature_ and _Detective Fiction_ , the latter in which Dean had been really interested in. It was a survey of crime and detective fiction from the late 18th to the late 20th centuries, with a big focus on Poe, Doyle, & Christie. Cas had spent Monday and Tuesday night house sitting for Sam and Jo. They'd had to travel to Connecticut for a wake and funeral for one of Jo's aunts and the two of them hated leaving their house unattended. Castiel, who never slept well in his and Dean's bed when his husband wasn't with him, had readily agreed to stay there. Wednesday was spent counting down the minutes until he could get in the Impala and drive to Logan airport to pick Dean up. It had been close to 11pm when they got home. They'd made love before curling around each other and drifting off to sleep. 

Castiel was supposed to have gone to The Roadhouse after his classes. His plans were to go home, read through some essays, then change and head up to the bar and grille where he had planned to sit at the bar and watch his fine ass man work. Instead, he'd gotten a call from Gabriel. His 'baby mama', as Dean liked to refer to her, Jessica, had gone into early labor. She wasn't due until the end of July, and it was only June 30th. She still had four weeks to go, and Gabriel had been freaking out. So of course, Castiel being the supportive brother that he was, had spent the last ten hours with Gabriel at Mass Gen awaiting the birth of his nephew. Dean had offered to meet Cas there when he got out of work, but Castiel had declined and insisted Dean just go home. A business trip, then working a double? Cas knew Dean was exhausted. He also knew that wouldn't stop him, so Castiel had had to put his foot down. After arguing back and forth for about fifteen minutes, in which Dean had yawned over the phone at least three times, he had grudgingly conceded to staying home if Castiel promised to call him as soon the baby came, and with news on how everyone was. Cas should have known that Dean would try to wait up.

Cas grabbed the empty beer bottle and take out box off of the coffee table to throw out.  _Dumpling Palace._ Cas did an internal dance of joy because that meant there was no doubt another take out box waiting for him in the fridge filled with egg rolls and peking ravioli. Cas took a quick peek in the fridge and was not disappointed. Well, he may be exhausted during his class the next day, but he'd have a good lunch as a pick-me up.

Cas toed off his shoes and stuck them in the shoe cubby next to the closet before going over to the couch and kneeling in front of Dean. He trailed his fingers lightly down his husband's cheek and laughed softly when Dean snorted and turned his head. Cas then carded his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Baby," he whispered, "wake up. Time to get off the couch and into bed."

"Mm'sleepin Cas," Dean mumbled without opening his eyes, slurring his words, causing Castiel to snicker.

"Come on, Dean. You don't want to sleep out here," Cas was still running his fingers through Dean's hair, and this time his husband opened his eyes. He blinked blearily at Cas for a moment before his lips turned up in a soft smile.

"There you are," Cas said dotingly.

Dean pushed himself to a seated position and rubbed at his eyes. He gave a jaw cracking yawn before pulling Cas, who was still on his knees, towards him in a warm embrace. Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, enjoying that earth and apple scent that his husband always carried with him.

"Missed you, what time is it?" Dean spoke into Castiel's warm skin, his hot breath making Cas shiver a bit, as he ran his hands up and down Dean's tee-shirt clad back.

"Just after two."

"Shit," Dean  said, as he pulled back and stretched. "You didn't call me, did the labor stop?  Did you just come home for a nap? How's Gabriel doing?"

Castiel sighed as he stood up, and reached down a hand to tug Dean up with him. "No, the labor didn't stop, she had the baby."

Dean's face lit up. "Awesome!"

Cas remained silent.

"Uh-oh. Not awesome? Is everything okay? Is Jess alright?"

"Oh she's fine. Recovering nicely."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine too. He's also Chinese."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"And African-American if I am not mistaken." Cas continued, his tone flat.

Dean crossed his arms and blew out a breath.

"So the baby is not Gabe's?"

"Not unless my brother has been a black Asian my whole life and I just didn't notice."

"Okay smart ass, just trying to compute things here. How is your brother, is he okay?"

Cas pushed a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I don't know. He was real calm about it, eerily so. I was in the waiting room, obviously, and he was coming out randomly, giving me updates," Castiel started towards the bedroom as he talked and Dean followed. 

"And then," Cas continued as Dean stripped down to his boxers and came over to undo his husbands tie, "he came out again and said 'let's go'. I asked what was wrong and he just said "I took the train, do you have Dean-o's car?', and I said yes."

"You must have been freaking out," Dean said, as he began to unbutton Castiel's dress shirt. He pushed the white cotton off of his shoulders and moved on to his belt buckle, the movements tender, not sexual.

"Yes, you could say that. I was screaming with questions, but I didn't want to push. It wasn't till we got in the car that he told me."

Dean tossed Castiel's clothes in the hamper and went to pull back the bedspread so they could crawl in.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that the baby was beautiful and healthy and looked like Tiger Woods."

Dean couldn't hold back the snort and Castiel joined in. The laid back in the bed, facing each other.

"Did he say anything else?"

Cas licked his chapped lips. "Just that she was really sorry, that she didn't lie, she really thought it was his. He says he dodged a bullet."

"You don't believe him?"

Cas nudged at Dean, urging him onto his side to be the little spoon before he continued. "I think he mostly means it," Cas said into Dean's ear, "But I know he had started to get used to the idea. There has to be a little disappointment, doesn't there?"

"I imagine so," Dean sighed. "I mean, when Lisa and I had that pregnancy scare-"

"What? You guys had a pregnancy scare and you didn't tell me?"

"Dude, those are my fucking ribs," Dean panted out and Cas relaxed his grip. "Yeah. I mean, it turned out to be nothing, thankfully, but for like a split second I was a little disappointed. I mean, I didn't think I could have you, and I knew Lisa and I weren't in love, but a baby who would love me unconditionally? For a minute there I was okay with it. And then I thought about you, Sam and Bobby and being tied to Lisa for the rest of my life and I just felt sick. When we found out it was a false alarm we immediately broke up. Had myself some celebratory drinks that night, let me tell you."

"I can't believe you never told me."

"I thanked God I never had to tell you that. I thanked God that it was a false alarm. I don't think I could have handled the look of disappointment on your face. You were already upset that I wasn't planning on going to college. Telling you I got my high school girlfriend pregnant? Fuck that," Dean said vehemently.

Dean felt Cas press his forehead to the nape of his neck and pull him in tighter.

"Well I am glad it worked out the way it did. I don't want you having anyone's babies but mine."

"That's good, cause I'm late."

Dean yelped when he felt a hard bite at his neck. "You know what I mean, asshole."

Dean chortled, "I know. S'why we got the free pass from Charlie. We'll cash in on that in a few years."

Charlie had given them a unique wedding gift. An I.O.U for temporary use of her uterus if and when Dean and Cas ever decided they wanted to have a child of their own. To her delight, Dean hung it up in a frame in the bathroom over their toilet. _Cause chicks pee all the time when they're knocked up, get it?_

"Sounds like a plan, baby," Cas yawned against Dean's neck.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, tomorrow is coming way to early for the both of us."

* * *

 

Morning did come early, with much moaning and groaning from the both of them, and not the sexy kind. They saved that for the shared shower. 

"Water conservation," Cas had grumbled before tugging his husband into the bathroom with him. He hated how much earlier his summer courses were, but did enjoy the mutual benefit of getting up with his Dean. Especially when it included mutual handjobs and hot kisses under the spray of the water. 

Since they were leaving at the same time, Castiel forewent the T and rode in the Impala with Dean. Cas grabbed his briefcase from between his legs and kissed Dean softly before opening the car door. 

"Got your egg rolls?"

Cas smiled his adorable gummy smile. "Right in here," he replied, tapping his briefcase against his leg.

"Okay. I'm gonna leave early today. I'll come pick you up and we can grab an early dinner before we have to get the house set up for poker night."

 "Sounds good. Oh, and that reminds me, we'll have to get some more fabreze. I love Benny's gumbo, but I hate when the house smells like andouille sausage for days," Cas said, wrinkling his nose and causing Dean to laugh heartily.

"Speak for yourself, I wish that were a _Yankee_ _Candle_ scent."

Cas just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

 Dean closed the hood of the Dodge Stratus he was working on when he felt his phone buzz. He wiped his hands on a rag before pulling it out of the pocket of his coveralls.

_Sender: Bitch_

_Hey, never heard from you guys. Gabe's baby come yet?_

Dean sighed as he dialed his brother's number. No way was he explaining the whole thing over text messaging. 

Sam answered and Dean explained the situation.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That sucks man, is he okay?"

"We think so. Cas texted him this morning, asked him to come to poker night, said he'd be there, so we'll see."

"Maybe I should invite him over," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Are you not in the office?" Dean asked as he marked off his checklist for the Stratus.

"No, I'm working from home today. Gabe can hang out here and we'll drive over together. Jo's gonna be late anyway."

"Why are you working from home, slacker?"

"Carmen is coming back into town tomorrow, staying Saturday and Sunday and I promised Jo I'd run a vacuum through all the rooms, make sure the guest room has clean sheets, entertainment center's dusted and all that jazz."

Dean snorted. "Please, Cas was the last one in there, you know he did the laundry and no doubt vacuumed the house anyway."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well it's easier to just do it. Keeps Jo happy. You know how busy The Roadhouse gets in the summer, with the tourists and the Red Sox games. And with Garth down to temporarily part-time, she's working more hours."

"I know, Cas wanted me to let her know that he's available to help out too, if she needs it, I just keep forgetting to tell her."

"That's good to know, I'll let her know. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, and don't bring any of that kale chip, veggie dip crap you like so much. It's poker night. Bring man food. Like pork rinds or beer. Just bring beer."

"You're a douche. You know Jo and Charlie aren't men, right?" When Sam got no repsponse he sighed. "Fine. I'll bring the fucking beer."

"Atta boy, Sammy."

* * *

 

It was 2:30 in the middle of his _Detective Fiction_ class, when his lecture room door opened in the middle of a reading of _The Tell-Tale Heart_. Castiel stopped mid-sentence as he saw Sam Winchester stride purposely towards him.

Castiel cocked his head. "Sam, what-"

Cas stopped abruptly as Sam held up a hand in the stopping gesture and just shook his head. His face was more tense than Cas had ever seen it. The skin seemed pulled tight, and his jaw was clenched. Sam walked right up into Cas' space and thrust out a clear case where a very familiar silver disc lay inside of it. Cas' stomach dropped to his very sensible converse and his face flushed immediately. 

"Fuck," Castiel whispered, unable to lift his eyes from the DVD case in Sam's hand. He gingerly reached out and grabbed it, all without meeting his brother in-laws eyes.

"I saw things," Sam began quietly, "things that I can never unsee, man."

Castiel swallowed audibly and raised his eyes to meet Sam's horrified gaze. "My apologies."

"There will be retribution."

"Understood."

With that, Sam turned on his heel and walked out of the lecture hall as briskly as he walked in.

Castiel sighed as his class pretended not to have noticed the exchange and he quickly put the disc into his briefcase. 

"Where were we?" he addressed the class, "Ah yes.  _But even yet I refrained and kept still. I scarcely breathed. I held the lantern motionless. I tried how steadily I could maintain the ray upon the eve. Meantime the hellish tattoo of the heart increased. It grew quicker and quicker, and louder and louder every instant. The old man's terror must have been extreme! It grew louder, I say, louder every moment!"_

The hellish tattoo of his own heart beat as he thought about how he was going to explain this little incident to Dean.

 

* * *

 

As they sat at their table at Tasty Burger, Dean couldn't help but notice how quiet Castiel was being. He'd barely said a word since Dean had picked him up at 3:30, and now they were at their favorite burger joint and Cas was hardly touching his food. He wondered if it had anything to do with Gabriel.

"What's up with you sweetheart, you're acting weird," Dean said over a mouthful of chedder and mushrooms.

Castiel sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut again. Where to begin. He didn't think Dean would be too angry, but for sure he was going to be embarrassed. Cas cleared his throat.

"So, I have to tell you something," Cas began.

 _Finally_ Dean thought to himself. "Okay baby, spill."

Castiel took a deep breath and brought his folded hands up to his chin. "There's a slight chance I may have left our latest home video in Sam's DVD player."

Dean paused mid-chew and for a moment all you could hear were clinking dishes from the patrons around them and the ball game playing on the tv at the bar.

"You  _may_ have left our latest home video in Sam's DVD player?" Dean was looking at Cas like he had just tried to explain string theory to him in Russian.

"Uh-huh."

Dean blew out a breath as he pressed a hand to his gut. "Exactly how sure are you that you might have left it there? Are we talking sixty percent, seventy?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Cas said, nodding his head to an internal beat of _fuck fuck fuck fuck._ "Sam dropped it off to me in class," Cas said, and then decided to just finish it out. "He says he saw things that he can't unsee. He is most disturbed."

Dean took a sip from his water glass. He coughed.

"Are...are you okay?"

Dean coughed again. Then he snorted. Then he slapped a hand down on the table as the laughter he had been trying to contain rolled out of him. He laughed so hard tears ran down his face and he could barely breathe. He had to grab napkins to wipe his eyes. Dean stole a glance at Castiel, who was staring at him with wide guileless eyes. He looked so innocent, like he hadn't just told him that his brother had inadvertently watched them star in their very own porno.

"You're taking this remarkably well."

Dean reached across the table and grabbed his husband's hands in his own. "I fucking love you, you sexual deviant. Please explain to me why you would bring that with you?"

Castiel huffed in annoyance, torn between being grateful for the I love you and offended by the sexual deviant comment. 

"Because I missed you, and I missed sex with you and you know I'm not a fan of watching random people have sex."

"You can say porn you know, no one is going to smite you."

"Fine. I am not a fan of porn."

"Cause you're fucking weird."

Castiel glared at Dean. "Just because I don't need to watch strangers having sex to get off doesn't make me weird. In fact, you should feel complimented that I only fantasize about you," Cas' tone was snide with a touch of  'holier than thou' smugness.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a dirty bastard who occasionally watches a gang bang. Take me out to the town square and flog me."

They'd had this discussion before. Dean had had to explain to Cas that him watching porn was just about a quick release when Castiel wasn't there to help him out, and that he would never choose porn over him, if he had the choice. That it wasn't a reflection on their sex life. Dean had been fascinated that Cas jerked off to imagination alone. Not that he had never seen porn, he grew up with Gabriel for Christ sake. He just wasn't into it. Dean thought it was because Cas was just the type of person who was only sexually attracted to people he felt some sort of connection with. He was pretty sure it had a name, but he couldn't keep all of those terms straight. It was actually why Dean had suggested they video some of their bedroom activities. So Cas could have something fun to watch when Dean wasn't around and he got an itch. He had not expected him to bring it with him to Sam's house, however.

"For future reference, sweetheart, we keep the homemade porn at home. Capisce?"

"I capisce."

* * *

 Charlie was the first to arrive, followed by Benny and his gumbo. By 6:30 Sam and Gabriel had shown up. They were talking to each other in hushed whispers as they all sat around the kitchen table.

Sam had yet to meet Dean's eyes since he arrived.

Dean sighed and he threw down his cards. "I fold."

"Me too," added Cas.

"I raise," Sam said as he went to throw in his chips into the pile. However, he was so skittish he misjudged his toss and caught Dean's beer with his elbow, knocking it over and spilling it all over the plastic table cloth and scattered cards.

"Dude, you are lucky those aren't my naked lady cards," Dean groused as he and the others began to clear the table. Cas tossed the ruined cards in the trash as Charlie got a wet soapy washcloth to wash down the table. Jo showed up during the clean up.

"Hey Gabriel, can you get another deck of cards out of the end table drawer in the livingroom?" Dean asked over his shoulder as he dried up after Charlie and put a new tablecloth on. 

"Sure thing Big O," Gabriel said with a snicker.

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed at him.

"Fine," Gabe chuckled.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother, before yanking him by the arm and dragging him into the guest room, Dean following close at his heels.

"Alright, what's going on?" Castiel demanded.

"What do you mean," Gabe's voice was wounded innocence.

"Oh you know exactly what he means," Dean said, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He looked Gabe up and down, taking in the mischievious sparkle in his eyes and the shit eating grin on his face. "That fucker told you about the DVD."

Castiel whipped his head to Gabe, eyes wide. Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. "Maybe," he said, before sticking it in his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole," Dean muttered.

"I'll help you hide the body," Castiel offered.

"Aw, don't be like that, he was just trying to cheer me up," Gabriel said, defending Sam.

Castiel crossed his arms and leveled his steely gaze at his brother. "Cheer you up by telling you about our homemade porno?"

"Oh he didn't just tell me," Gabriel smirked and Castiel huffed a sound of disgust.

"You fucking watched it?" Dean bellowed and Gabriel burst into laughter before looking at his brother.

"I mean, I have to ask you Cas, do you always bottom? Cause I gotta say, I have a hard time picturing you submitting to that Alfie kid."

"Good God, Gabriel," Cas yelled, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

But Gabriel went on as if Cas hadn't said a word. "Is it because Dean's all-" Gabriel clenched his fists, screwed up his face, and made a growling noise.

Dean folded his arms and adopted his husband's head tilt, baffled. "Because I'm a grizzly bear?"

Even Cas couldn't hold back the laugh at that. "Jesus, how is this my life?"

The door to the room cracked open and Sam poked his head in. "Is everything okay in here?"

Dean yanked Sam the rest of the way in. "No," he growled, "It's not. Why the fuck would you show Gabriel a sex tape starring you own brothers? "

Castiel slowly slid his gaze from his giggling brother to Sam and it clicked. "Retribution," he murmured and Sam finger pointed at him.

"Bingo. Maybe next time you'll think twice before bringing that shit to my house. "

"Dude, you didn't have to watch it. As soon as you saw what it was, you could have shut it off," Dean was still lost as to why Sam and Gabriel had gotten more than just a few minutes in.

"I tried! But when I turned it on it was mid disc! I freaked and tossed the remote. And then the batteries came out and rolled under the bed and I had to get the broom to sweep them out because I am too fucking big to fit under there. And you! You guys are just loud, and with the dirty talk and the moaning! There is not enough bleach in the world to scrub out what I've seen!"

"So of course, watch it again with Gabe," Dean blustered.

Sam shot him a classic bitch face. "That is all on him, I left the room. he insisted on peeking before I ran it out to Cas at work," Sam said, throwing Gabriel under the bus.

"Which brings me to another question. What kind of maintenance do you have to go through? I mean, you guys fuck like rabbits, and apparently you bareback, so are we talking daily enemas here, or what, cause that rim job looked like Dean was getting his tongue way up in there-"

He was met with a chorus of indignant _heys_ and _woahs_.

"Dude that's my brother, stop!"

"I just use warm water, frequent enemas aren't really good for the-wait, why the fuck am I telling you this? None of your God damn business Gabriel!"

"Alright, alright, alright," Dean said, waving his arms. "That's enough. Gabriel, I am happy that watching me eat out your brother-" Castiel turned and banged his head against the door repeatedly while Sam blocked his ears, "seemed to cheer you up so much after your rough night, but we are never talking about this again. We are going to go out there, drink some shots and finish our fucking card game.  Don't ask me questions, do NOT harass Castiel, and you keep your mouth shut. You got it?"

"Of course Dean-o, no worries," Gabriel said as he strode out the room.

Dean, Cas and Sam hadn't even made it out of the door before they heard Gabriel bellow, "Dean and Cas made a porno!"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

 

 When the rest of them came out of the room, the group decided that poker night was a bust. They decided to play a drinking game instead, which consisted of taking a shot whenever Dr. Piccolo said "seriously". Conversation had taken some random tangents.

"I tried to get Tessa to make a sex tape with me," Charlie stated out of the blue. "She said I'd have to recast her if I wanted to do it."

"Some people can't relax on camera," Dean said. He was on one end of the sofa, with Castiel curled up in his lap so Charlie could have the other end. 

"Yeah, lucky for you Cassie doesn't have that problem, huh Dean?" Gabriel snarked from the arm chair. Dean responded with a one fingered salute.

"Oh, she said it again," exclaimed Jo. Benny got up from his spot on the floor to refill everybody's glasses.

"This is the last one for me, I don't want to fall asleep on the train," Benny said.

"That's it for us too," Sam said, speaking for him and Jo. "I don't wanna get stuck here listening to that," Sam gestured to Dean and Cas, who were now heavily making out on the couch. Castiel was now straddling his husband and had one hand up Dean's tee-shirt. In turn, Dean had a hand fisted in Cas' dark hair and there was no way to miss the not so subtle roll of Cas' hips as he gyrated on Dean's lap.

"What's the matter Sam, you don't want a live showing of the DVD extras?" Charlie laughed.

"I'd watch that," Jo said coyly.

"What the hell Jo?" Sam asked, annoyed at the thought of his girlfriend leering at his brothers.

"I'm with Jo," Benny piped in, causing Cas to break away from Dean's lips with an audible pop.

"Don't make me get the cactus, Benny," Castiel warned with a raised brow, as Dean leaned forward and latched onto his husband's neck.

Benny guffawed. "Too soon?"

"Little bit," Cas growled.

Dean startled a yelp out of Cas by standing up, and he quickly locked his legs around Dean's waist.

"No one is watching anything, but if you don't want to hear anything, I suggest turning up the tv or leaving," Dean said as he started down the hall with Castiel still wrapped around him.

"You're a sucky host, Winchester," Gabriel called after him.

The only response was a slamming door.

* * *

 

"He's not wrong," Cas huffed as Dean dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

"About what?" Dean asked as he tugged off Cas' converse before hoping on one foot to yank off his boots.

"We are not being very good hosts," Cas said, giggling as he watched his husband nearly trip onto the bed in his haste to get his jeans off. "We need to stop doing shots on poker night."

Dean whipped off his tee-shirt and crawled up the bed, straddling Cas' waist and reaching down to undo the buttons on his shirt. "You're just saying that because I made you come in Sam's kitchen the last time."

Cas sat up so he could wriggle out of his shirt and Dean immediately leaned down to tongue his nipple, causing Cas to gasp. Dean licked and sucked till the peak was stiff, before gently moving up to kiss the little freckle just above it. Dean then lavished the same attention on Castiel's left bud, eliciting Cas to make delicious little broken sighs.

"Dean, wait, baby wait. Lemme get my pants off."

Dean scooted back a little so Cas could kick off his pants. Before Dean could straddle him again, Cas rose up on his knees and deftly maneuvered Dean onto his back. Cas bracketed Dean's head between his forearms and smiled down at him. He could faintly hear the TV from the living room and some raucous laughter from Benny and Gabriel, but it was all background noise. All Cas could really focus on was his husband's moss green eyes and golden freckles. And his lips. Those soft, pink plush lips that Dean was currently biting as he stared back up at Cas with a matching awed smile. Awed that they had each other, that the heat between them never seemed to wane. Not even in a room full of their friends.

"I love you, baby," Cas's voice was hoarse with emotion. He wasn't even aware that he had become teary untill Dean wiped at the corner of his eye with the pad of his thumb. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, what are you gonna do with me? Do you wanna prove Gabe wrong and fuck me?"

Castiel's breath caught at the thought. It's not like they never did it that way. Cas relished the times when he was able to thrust into Dean's tight heat. He was just more flexible than Dean and really loved the feeling of having his legs pushed up with Dean's hard cock slamming into him. But on nights like this one, when Dean was all loose limbed and relaxed, were the perfect times for Castiel to take the reins.

Cas leaned down licked at Dean's bottom lip. "I would love to fuck you, Dean."

Cas's voice was whiskey soaked gravel and it made Dean moan. Dean gripped the back of his husband's head and pulled him down in an open mouthed kiss. He pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth, stroking along side Cas'. As they deepened the kiss, Cas raked his fingers down Dean's sides causing him to shiver. When they broke apart to breathe Cas nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck, mouthing at the dip of his collar bone. He sucked at the skin there before trailing kisses down his stomach. Cas tugged at Dean's sensitive nipples and he gasped, as all the while Cas' mouth trailed lower. He gave a sucking kiss to Dean's belly button, spending extra time peppering kisses at the slight softness, before moving on to Dean's hip bones. Dean wasn't the only one with a kink for that feature of the body. Cas rubbed at the right hip bone as he sucked bruises into the left. Dean was panting softly and unconsciously thrusting upward. Cas grew heavy and hard between his legs as he listened to the enticing whimpers and moans he was pulling from his husband. Cas felt Dean's hand stroke his head before pulling back. As Cas continued his worshipping of Dean's body, he heard the slide of a drawer before a bottle of lube was tossed next to him, in the vee of Dean's gorgeous bow legs. 

"There's my boy scout," Cas teased as he moved from Dean's hip to lick at the hard cock that was at attention and dripping. Cas swirled his tongue on the tip, reveling in the salty bitter taste of his man, before suckling gently. Dean inhaled sharply as he felt Cas' lips close around the head before sinking all the way down to the root. Cas had the foresight to hold Dean's hips down as there was no stopping the automatic thrust upwards.  

" _unh, oh God, Cas_." Dean's voice was breathless as Cas continued his ministrations.  He allowed Dean to thrust shallowly as he continued swallow him down.  Cas pulled off and his perpetually chapped lips were pink, swollen and glistening with spit. 

"Hand me a pillow, baby," he murmured and Dean grabbed the one next to him to give to his husband, so he could position it under Dean. Cas gently ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs before gently nudging them apart.  Cas spread Dean's cheeks and gave a gentle kiss to his furled entrance, to which Dean moaned softly. Though Castiel bottomed more, daily maintenance was something they both were religious with. For exactly this situation. Cas smiled against Dean's pucker before giving it a teasing lick and suck. He felt Dean's thighs quiver before he licked at his rim again. Cas lapped at Dean's entrance, gently spearing his tongue into his hole.

" _Oh fuuuuuuck. Mmm,_ God, I always, _unh,_ always forget how good this feels," Dean panted as he gripped Cas' hair. Cas chuckled darkly before gripping the globes of Dean's ass and plunging his tongue as deep as he could go, fucking into him with short thrusts. Castiel pulled back to coat his fingers in the cherry flavored lube. Dean lightly tugged at his cock as he felt Cas' fingers trace his rosette. Cas gently began to open Dean up, working one finger in, then two, scissoring gently. Dean began to grind down on Cas' fingers, and soft keening whimpers escaped his lips. Cas had to grip his own cock for a moment because watching his husband fall apart was quickly taking him apart as well.

 _"Come on, Cas, more. Ah, please, more_."

"Shhhh. I've got you. We're taking this slow, we haven't done it this way in awhile," Castiel had no idea how he was keeping his voice so steady. His husband was glistening with sweat, and writhing on his fingers and Cas wanted nothing more than to lube up his cock and slam into Dean's hot, tight ass. Instead, he added another finger and when he crooked it Dean groaned so loud that there was no way the people in the livingroom didn't hear it. Dean apparently didn't care because he began begging.

"Cas. Castiel please, I'm so ready."

Cas growled at hearing Dean say his full name. For some reason hearing it grated out during sex was always one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. Cas slicked himself up with a shaking hand and positioned himself at Dean's entrance.

"Would this be easier for you on your knees?" Cas questioned in a low voice.

"No, wanna see you," Dean purred, "Now fucking fuck me, sweetheart," he said with a fond smile.

Castiel needed no further invitation and they both gave boisterous moans when Cas bottomed out.  Cas had to grit his teeth and be still, else he would have spilt right then and there.

"Are you okay?" he managed to pant out and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a second. Kiss me."

Castiel happily acquiesced and proceeded to lick into Dean's mouth for a long drugging kiss until Dean started to arch up under him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and urged him to move.

"Go ahead sweetheart, I know you're dying to."

And oh, he was. He had forgotten this, how tight, and hot and wet it was. Castiel began to thrust into Dean, and Dean pushed back. Together they were a grunting clash of sounds, moans and wails, little symphonies of _Unh, Unh, Unh._

Cas hitched up Dean's right leg over his forearm for better angle causing Dean to scream," _Oh fuck there. Right there, Castiel_ ,"

Cas groaned at Dean's panted words. "Like this baby?" he asked as he thrust in harder. "Is this how you want it?"

" _Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ " Dean was nothing but a mess of chants now as Castiel slammed into his body.

"God you're so perfect. So fucking tight for me. I'm so close Dean."

" _Ah ah, hngg_ , me too Cas," Dean wrapped a lazy hand around his cock and as Castiel nailed his sweet spot, it only took one tug to have him spurting between them. Castiel groaned at the sight of Dean's cock twitching and pulsing in his hand and Cas came with a wail of " _Dean, Dean, Dean!_ "

Castiel collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of his husband, panting into his neck and shaking. His cock was still leaking inside of Dean.

Dean wanted to run his hands down Cas' body, through his hair, but his limbs felt like jello.

"Holy shit, Cas."

Castiel began to chuckle against Dean's neck. "How very eloquent of you, my love."

"Yeah, I'm pure poetry," he joked in return. 

Cas lifted his head and stared into Dean's mirth filled eyes. "Yes, you are baby."

"Aw, are you getting sappy on me?"

"Maybe just a little," Cas grinned, showing his gums and making Dean's heart trip.

For awhile, they just laid there, Cas slipping out of Dean and feeling slowly came back to Dean's limbs, enough for him to lift his hands and play with Cas' hair.

"I wonder how badly we scarred our guests," Cas asked quietly.

Dean laughed. "I'm sure they are long gone. Charlie was the only one who was maybe going stay in the guest room."

"Yes, but Sam and Jo had to drive and drop off Gabriel, and they were just as toasted as we were," Cas cocked his head, as though listening for a sound.

It was quiet for a long time, and they started to drift off, not caring about the sticky mess between them, or the warmth leaking down Dean's thighs. They were almost out when a voice rang through the apartment.

"I fucking hate you guys!" 

Cas and Dean erupted into laughter before calling out in unison,"Go home, Sam!"

 

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
